I pigeon you
by AlittleOverwritten23
Summary: Becuase Leo Valdez can't say those three little-no, momentous words... Lazel. One shot


**(A/N: You guys probably hate me because I haven't been updating my stories but... Some fluffy Lazel one-shot for ya! because you are awesome for clicking on this story!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me+ all the Lazel shippers: MAKE LAZEL CANON!**

**RICK:No**

**Me: And that is why I can't own the PJO series or the HOO series **

I Pigeon You

* * *

~~~~~Hazel's POV~~~~~

"According to ancient myth, finding your true love is easy. But true love..."

The girl dabbled on about how true love is apparition and how you will never actually find "your perfect half".

Mortals are smart. I mean looked at Rachel Dare and Percy's mom. Both strong, dependable woman who what is wrong with the world, but love the things that are right.

But mortals can be stupid too. Or maybe just so hardcore on the belief on reality that they can't go for anything not "natural".

Just because it isn't true doesn't mean it isn't real.

The bell rand just as the girl was going into her last point. And thank the gods for that, because it was starting to get tense in there. I started walking towards the freshman wing, about a mile away from the P.S room.

"Hazel!"

Leo has this unique voice. You don't even have to see him to laugh at a joke he said. Or if the joke is about you, punch him in the face. I've experienced the feeling more than once.

"Hazel! Metal Detector! My homie! My girl! Ms. Sassy McShizzle! What's up?!"

His hand grabbed mine and instantly I knew he was having a great day.

"Hi Leo." I smiled up to him and looked back down again. Public speaking class made no sense. All people did was talk about bad things. Politics. Conversty. More like 'let's make the world realize how bad it is and not do anything to stop it' class.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked me. He put my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"Is it Marilyn in Drama or Tammy in PS class? Are they still making fun of you or what?"

I slapped his hands away.

"You know I can handle myself, Valdez. I've dealt with bullies before."

"But they aren't no Rufus! They are confining, little machines filled with nonsense and hatred for all things better than them."

"It isn't them!"

I started fiddling with my lock.

"It's just the world. It's gotten so messed up since I died..."

A boy, the next locker over, looked at me funny.

"I mean moved to Alaska! The politics and the songs and the clothes! The internet!"

Leo just shrugged.

"I don't know, Haze. People act differently. We are so different from the ancient times. It's all in a culture shock, I guess."

"Yeah, but..."

I slammed my locker door.

"You know you're right. Now what's up with you? Why are you so excited?"

Leo's thoughtful look turned into an ecstatic one just like that.

"I was talking to the conseuler and she said something about the junior class taking a trip!"

He looked at me.

"No offense."

"None taking."

We started walking down the stairs away from Goode.

"In commemoration of this small step at my universal goal of taking the junior class to Disneyland, I am taking you out."

Such a Leo thing to do.

"And if I say no?"

"I will leave the steps of Goode, more heartbroken than I have ever been, drown my sorrows in booze and drugs and probably go homeless."

"Well I suppose...Where to, Valdez?"

"Why the most famous place on New York, the common hot dog stand."

So we walked to the nearest hot dog stand. And walked. And walked.

"Why do Chicago hot dogs have pickles on top of them." Leo asked the hot dog vendor.

"I don't know, kid. People like that way."

"Was there like a petition that stated that a pickle on top of a hot dog will be called the Chicago hot dog?"

"I don't know, kid. But I know that these customers want their hot dogs so move out of the way."

Leo came to where I was standing.

"But seriously why?"

"Maybe Chicagoans thought they needed a unique hot dag to match their unique city."

Leo smiled at me.

"Now that is a plausible answer."

He took a huge bite of his New York dog and smiled again. Only Leo could argue about a hot dog he wasn't even eating.

After the hot dog fiasco, we walked around a bit, hand in hand, hitting upper Manhattan.

"Wait, so are telling me that you didn't see any squirrels when we were in Rome?"

"Correct."

"But why?"

"I was too busy trying to find my brother."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have anyway. There were only pigeons too."

"It was unnatural there though. Take out a piece of bread, place it on the ground,"

He snapped.

"And instantly you had a whole freaking flock!"

"I don't recall you giving them any bread."

"Yeah but think about it."

I thought about it.

"Well I suppose..."

"Pumpernickel!"

"What?"

" I wonder if european pigeons like pumpernickel...maybe they only like croissants or something."

"Or crumpets."

"Only you. Hazel Levesque, can humor me in this topic."

"That's what I do." I shrugged.

But he looked at me with so much passion and love. I almost thought he was going to say it. I told him those three words about 2 weeks ago, but he hadn't said them back yet. I just brushed this off my conscious. So what if he didn't say it just when I said it. Leo, out of all the people, wouldn't throw those words around.

Leo's eyes tore off mine and turned to his watch.

"Um...you house mother is going to get mad if I don't take you back to your dorm."

I laughed at the last time he didn't return me on time.

"Remember last time?"

"I missed lights out because of you!"

"She was so mad! I had never seen her lecture someone for so long!"

"I could see you and Piper laughing your butts off behind the stairs!"

"Sorry! It was harilous!"

"Did you see her face? It was all red and splotchy!"

"She is kinda like a woman version of Terminus..."

Leo's brown eyes got wide. I knew mine matched.

"Hey..."

"LEO! NO!" I laughed.

"May I show you my excessive signage around New Rome?" Leo, said in his horrible Terminus impression.

"I think I can do better," I said, trying to mimic my dorm mother's shrill voice. "Leo Valdez is not allowed in my dorm house at anytime."

"Leo Valdez, that clown blew up my city once. If he comes near it again..."

"exactly! I don't know what that sweet girl, Hazel Levesque, sees in him."

"Well he is handsome and ripped and hot and," Leo started slipping into his own voice. "And sexy and-"

"Leo!" I interrupted him, laughing. "Character!"

"Oh right, um... I'm Terminus. Hate Greeks. OCD. Leo=Smash. Julia!"

But by then the spell was already broken and we were back at my dorm.

"Um so I better go..." Leo started to slowly scratch his hair.

Why the next words came out of my mouth, I don't know. Sometimes your brain thinks something, your heart is thinking the same thing and your body is trying every way to stop you from saying it... but you do anyway.

"I thought you were going to say it." I muttered.

"Wait, what?" His hand dropped from his head to his side.

And then the tears came. Let's make me feel even more vulnerable, shall we?

" I.. thought you were going to say I love you."

"Hazel..."

Leo looked at me with his eyes. The same ones everyone says look demented, crazy. The same ones I think are kind , thoughtful and smart.

"You kept ranting about pigeons and I didn't want to say anything because it would have been awkward and I told you like 2 weeks ago and I-"

Leo cut me off with a kiss. A long thoughtful kiss. But also on the brink of amusement. Just like his eyes.

He slowly pulled away.

"Alright then," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back." I pigoen you, Hazel Levesque"

**(A/N: I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF! GODS! Hm. But I sorta liked it. What do you think? *whispers* There is this box where you review the author's work...how 'bout it* end whispering* THANK YOU FOR READING!)**


End file.
